We are Bat-Family
by 5thAs
Summary: [AU] Après l'explosion du Joker détruisant la moitié, la Bat-Family se retrouve chamboulé. Chaque chapitre présente le point de vue d'un membre, décrivant ce qui lui arriva ce jour là et ce qu'il en découla sur son histoire. Ce déroule dans le même univers que "Queen of spades and Queen of hearts" mais ne nécessite pas de l'avoir lu.
1. Tess Moss

1 avril 2018, Gotham City

La lune rayonnait de sa pâleur majestueuse dans la nuit noire de Gotham. Dans les rues, la fin de la journée ne semblait pas affecter la vie des passants presque toujours aussi nombreux, affairés à leurs petites activités. Des groupes de jeunes flânaient, à la recherche d'un bar ou d'un autre endroit à la pointe de la tendance. Des employés en costumes sortaient de pub miteux, déjà saouls, et se dirigeaient en titubant vers leurs appartements pour y retrouver leurs femmes hurlantes et enfants endormis. Les créatures de ma nuit en tout genre ; drogués, fêtards et dragueurs insatiable se partageaient le quartier moderne de New-Gotham. Bien sûr, quand on ne regardait que cela, la cité semblait calme et tout à fais banale, semblable à toutes autres mégalopoles américaines. Pourtant, si l'on observait un peu plus en détail dans les ruelles et impasses sombres, apparaissaient le côté sombre de la population. Les dealeurs réglaient leurs affaires à coup de battes derrières les poubelles. Les prostitués fumaient leurs clopes adossés aux murs des salons de strip-tease, attendant leurs prochains clients. Plus loin, des hommes de main montés la garde devant un club de poker où leur patron négociait un contrat. Mais tous ces gens, qu'ils travaillent de jour ou de nuit pensaient à la même chose, le même souvenir qu'ils partageaient tous ; celui de l'attentat du Joker.

Ces explosions qui avaient ravagés la ville comme un simple château de carte, faisant tomber les immeubles comme les cadavres. Certains cauchemardaient encore de ces flammes montant dans le ciel jusqu'à lécher les nuages, de ce capharnaüm de bruit de bombes, des hurlements plaintifs, des appels à l'aide, des gémissements plaintifs, mourants... D'autres pleuraient leurs proches perdues sans raison, sacrifiés sur l'hôtel de la folie. Parmi ces endeuillés, une adolescente d'à peine 16ans fixait le monument aux morts de cet attentat. Érigé au centre d'une place public circulaire, elle-même située sur l'emplacement de l'une des anciennes explosions du malade, la grande statue représentant une colombe semblait resplendir presque autant que l'astre lunaire dans le ciel, posée sur un bloc de marbre banc gravé de plusieurs centaines de noms, prénom et âge. En les lisant, on percevait presque la vie que menaient ces gens avant, leurs liens familiaux, leurs habitudes… Comme une dernière illusion de vivant. La fille en fixait deux particulièrement, d'un couple sûrement vue leurs noms; Peter Moss,44ans et Danielle Moss, 45ans.

Sous la pâle lumière de la nuit, un jeune homme semblant à peine plus âgé s'avançait vers elle. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs de jais étaient attachés en chignon à son crâne alors qu'une mèche retombait retombait sur son visage, en cachant la moitié gauche. Ses épaisses lunettes de soleil teinté et son long manteau en laine, le col relevé sur son cou, lui donnaient un style suspicieux pourtant tout dans son allure, sa façons de marcher, son sourire semblait indiquer l'inverse. Délicatement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente qui tourna le regard vers lui. En silence, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes. Les yeux des deux semblaient embrumés de larmes. Eux aussi partageaient le souvenir de ce jour de mort et de terreur. On comprenait dans leurs regards que ce qu'il avait vécu ce jour là était très important pour les deux.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule à te morfondre Tess.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là Tim, non? Pour me répéter que la vie continue et qu'il faut avoir espoir »

Il souri à la réplique tranchante de son amie. Tant qu'elle gardait son humour acerbe, cela voulait dire qu'elle gardait la forme. C'était un peu son baromètre d'humeur. Tess sortit ses mains gantées des poches de son épais blouson et le frotta pour se réchauffer. Elle resta un instant à observer le bracelet en fil bleue et décoré d'un petit T en bois accroché à son poignet droit. Tim remarquant ce détail, il sortit sa main gauche de son manteau. Il portait exactement le même bracelet qu'elle. Leurs mains se joignirent pour se croiser comme deux frères nouant un pacte les liants pour la vie. Ils sourirent. Après un silence, le jeune homme prit la parole.

« Oui, je suis là, et je serais toujours là pour te dire de garder espoir et de te battre

-Et je resterais auprès de toi, moi aussi... Jusqu'à la mort. »

2 avril 2016, même lieu

Une gamine de 14ans s'avançait à travers les décombres de bâtiments et hurlait à l'aide. Elle tenait son bras gauche sans vie de son autre main, le visage déformé par la douleur beaucoup trop forte pour une enfant de son âge. Aucun bruit à l'horizon, elle était seule, terrorisée et tremblante. Elle se laissa tomber en avant sur les genoux. Personne pour l'aider. Sans un bruit, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, de plus en plus grosses et rapides. Les souvenirs de la veille défilaient dans son esprit et écrasaient toutes autres pensées. Elle avait crue y échapper en s'endormant sur le canapé d'un magasin en ruine mais, le cauchemar continuait même à son réveil. Elle se demandait quand tout cela finirait ; qu'elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle pour retrouver ses parents et se reposer. Elle grimaça subitement. Une douleur lui transperçait son avant-bras, où ce qu'il en restait du moins. Elle se releva et continua d'avancer sans vraiment savoir où. Les décombres s'étendaient à perte de vue, l'empêchant de se diriger. Elle marchait donc depuis presque trois quart d'heures à travers les débris sans aucune idée de sa direction. Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs bouts de cadavre émergeaient de sous des décombres sans qu'elle sache qui pouvait avoir provoqué ce bruit. Il s'agissait d'un humain, elle en était sûre. Elle hurla, appelant de nouveau à l'aide. Un second appel plaintif lui répondit. Elle en repéra alors l'origine. Mettant de côté sa douleur et sa fatigue, elle commença à trotter vers l'origine du son. Un grand feu s'en échappait. Elle chercha du regard un extincteur. . Presque par cadeau du ciel, elle en repéra un pas trop éloigné qu'elle partit immédiatement chercher. Elle remercia un instant sa mère d'être femme pompier et de lui avoir montré le fonctionnent d'un de ses objets et l'activa, commençant immédiatement à réduire les flammes. Son coeur se serra en pensant à sa famille. Elle espérait qu'ils soient toujours en vie bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle sache bien que ce le contraire serait plus logique. Son père se trouvait surement à la maison hier lors du début des explosions, sa mère en service aurait surement sauté au centre de l'action pour sauver des civils blessés

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que le feu finissait de s'éteindre. En découvrant ce qu'il ce trouvait à moitié sous le brasier, elle dut se retenir de vomir. Le corps d'un adolescent de son âge se trouvait sous les décombres, le corps en partie calciné. Et aussi étrange que ce soit, il s'agissait de Red Robin, l'un des partenaires de Batman. Elle sauta dans les débris, se demandant s'il vivait encore. Elle frissonnait d'effroi mais tentait de se calmer, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle le regarda un instant et essaya de se souvenir des cours de premiers secours qu'on lui avait dispensé durant sa première année de collège. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre deux doigts sur le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier s'il respirait encore mais, son masque, même à moitié brulé, l'en empêchait. Elle hésita un instant à le retirer, s'il portait un costume s'était pour cacher quelque chose et découvrir son identité secrète sans sa permission ne l'enchantait pas. Mais si elle voulait l'aider, elle allait devoir le faire. La jeune fille se décida donc à lui retirer son masque, révélant un visage et une chevelure brulée, recouverte de cloques et de plaques rouges.

Elle posa sa main gauche encore valide sur sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir tant la vue de la peau calcinée était répugnante. Regardant le moins possible le jeune homme, elle posa deux doigts sur son cou pour vérifier sa respiration. A sa plus grande joie, elle était présente. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille, un survivant, enfin... Elle essaya de le réveiller, lui tapotant légèrement la joue, criant, mais rien n'y faisait, il restait dans les pommes. Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne sentait elle-même plus son avant bras depuis qu'un décombres de bâtiments lui était tombé dessus alors soigner quelqu'un d'autres, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Une heure, deux, trois ou six passèrent dans les décombres. La jeune fille avait finie par s'endormir à même le sol, épuisé par sa marche de la journée. Du bout des doigts, elle tenait la main de red robin, comme pour lui donner de la force même dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un homme en tenue de super héro était accroupi à côté d'elle, la regardant avec pitié et tendresse. Prise de surprise, elle se releva d'un seul trait en hurlant. Elle comprit en deux secondes son erreur quand la douleur de son bras droit la saisit vivement. Elle regarda le super héro face à lui et cru reconnaitre le costume. Il lui rappelait celui du sauveur de BludHaeven dont elle ne se souvenait pas le nom, Nighttruc, DarkNight, BlackNight... Impossible de se souvenir. Elle croisa un instant son regard et se sentit en confiance. Il respirait l'honnêteté et la gentillesse sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Vous êtes venue le chercher ? Je vous en prie aidez nous.

-Oui, bien sur. Je vais l'aider. On va te déposer à l'hôpital et après tu pourras rejoindre ta famille.

-Ils ne me répondent plus depuis hier monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient encore ... Dit-elle après un silence »

Il la regarda un instant sans rien dire puis posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« On va t'aider, dit moi juste comment tu t'appelles.

-Tess Moss, monsieur."


	2. Dick Grayson

1 avril 2016

Nightwing et Robin fixait le tas de décombres qui s'étendait jusqu'à loin devant eux au point qu'on n'en voyait le bout. Le soleil brillait toujours haut dans le ciel, une très belle journée d'avril qui avait poussé de nombreux habitants à sortir pour profiter du soleil dès le matin. Mais la journée se terminait e, à présent, plus personne ne se préoccupait du beau temps. Les cadavres de civils jonchaient à présent les rues, souvent coincés sous les débris de bâtiments et d'immeubles qui continuaient de flamber. Le plus âgé du duo enclencha les communications via son oreillette.

« Vous me recevez tous ? Spoiler occupe-toi des personnes bloquées sous le complexe Kights Dome s'il te plait, les secours ont besoin d'aide urgente. Batwoman j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes du secteur du parc d'attraction, il faut éviter tout débordement de la part des Jokerz. Oracle reste en contact avec nous et gère les autres équipes et la ligue, avec Robin on part à la recherche de Red Robin et Batman. Terminer »

Les deux super-héro avançaient à travers les décombres et cadavres, une main sur le visage pour tenter de stopper l'odeur de pourriture, de cendre et de poudre qui régnaient dans la ville. Le plus jeune du duo, d'habitude toujours prêt à râler ou à tenir tête à ses ainés, marchait à l'arrière en silence. Nightwing fixait le GPS dans sa main avec attention. Au bout d'un moment de marche, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, on se sépare et on cherche Bruce, pas de signal de l'équipement de Tim pour le moment »

Les deux commencèrent leurs recherches, remuant les décombres chacun dans leurs coins, redoutant ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver en dessous de chaque pierre. Après un certain temps, un hurlement de colère de robin brisa le silence macabre de leurs recherche. En un éclair, nightwing le rejoignit mais se stoppa net face à la vision d'effroi devant lui. Il posa une main sur les yeux de son benjamin et l'autre autour de ses épaules pour le calmer. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, il tenta de garder son calme.

« Damian, aide-moi à enlever les décombres s'il te plait »

Ils s'attelèrent immédiatement à la tâche, retirant les débris d'explosions jusqu'à libérer le corps inerte de Batman. L'armure du chevalier noir était cabossée de partout, calciné par endroit et percés de trous de balle et d'explosion. Nightwing retira le masque du super-héro sans se poser de questions. Le visage révélé était de Bruce Wayne mais, blessé et sanguinolent. Nightwing pressa doucement deux doigts contre le cou du blessé, cherchant désespérément le moindre pouls.

« Il respire »

Il y eu un soupire de soulagement des deux héros, des sourires d'espoirs, et même quelques larmes de joie à peine dissimulés du plus jeune.

« On va lui enlever une partie de l'armure pour voire la gravité de ses blessures et qu'il soit plus facile à transporter. »

Ils firent comme dit. Après avoir jeté au loin quelques pièces d'armures de toutes manières bien trop abimé pour être encore utilisable, nightwing put fournir les premiers soins au chevalier noire. Puis, le duo porta Bruce jusqu'à la batmobile, là où ils l'avaient laissée avant que la route ne soit trop encombrée. Mais, même si ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autres que se reposer, ils leurs restaient encore du travail. Il fallait se dépêcher de secourir Red Robin au plus vite, il les attendait, quelque part dans ce chaos de décombres.

15 juin 2016

Batman sauta de la batmobile et tituba légèrement, blessé à la jambe droite, jusqu'à la plateforme principale de la bat-cave. Dans le silence glacial de la pièce, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur. Soudain, entendant le bruit de l'ouverture d'un ascenseur, il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Son regard croisa alors celui d'une jeune rousse qui le fixait avec énervement, assise dans son fauteuil roulant.

Batman sauta de la batmobile et tituba légèrement, blessé à la jambe droite, jusqu'à la plateforme principale de la bat-cave. Dans le silence glacial de la pièce, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec une grimace de douleur. Soudain, entendant le bruit de l'ouverture d'un ascenseur, il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Son regard croisa alors celui d'une jeune rousse qui le fixait avec énervement, assise dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Dick qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude. Le chevalier noir retira alors son masque, révélant le visage d'un bel homme brun dans la vingtaine, sourire au visage et un quelque chose de joueur dans les yeux.

« C'est rien Barbara, juste une légère blessure. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça »

Il ne reçu qu'un regard réprobateur de la jeune femme rousse. Elle fixa un instant l'amure percé d'un trou de balle au niveau de la jambe avant de soupirer d'exaspération et de partir de quoi lui fournir les premiers soins.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça un peu. Tu aurais du me dire que ça dégénérait à ce point.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, je te délègue déjà pleins de choses »

Barbara fronça les sourcils avec désapprobation. Elle enleva l'armure au niveau de sa jambe et commença à désinfecter la plaie laissée par la balle ayant frôlé la jambe du nouveau chevalier noir.

« Dick, j'ai choisi seule de t'accompagner et de t'aider à reconstruire la bat-family, tu n'as rien à te reprocher alors arrête ça.

-Oui c'est vrai, excuse moi. Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ferais sans ton aide précieuse.

-Ne dis pas ça idiot, tu aurais très bien pu te débrouiller sans moi. »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et finit de bander sa jambe. Elle allait se retirer et le laisser se reposer quand il passa délicatement une main derrière son cou pour la retenir. Dick la fixa un instant puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se croisent dans un baiser. Ce moment d'affection dura un certains temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent. La rousse posa tendrement une main contre la joue du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé de t'imposer tout ce travail, je me sens inutile.

«-Dick, prendre l'armure du chevalier noire ne t'oblige pas à agir comme Bruce, tu n'as pas à t'enterrer tout seul dans une cave sombre. Nous sommes là. Pas que moi mais Damian, Kate, Stephanie. Nous sommes avec toi pour t'aider. Et comprends parfaitement que ce soit dur pour toi de le comprendre mais c'est en travaillant ensemble qu'on pourra avancer.

-Barbara, je sais que vous êtes là. C'est juste si compliqué dans ma tête…

-Ca l'est pour nous tous, c'est normal tu sais , je ne t'en veux pas. Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on s'entraide, parce que nous sommes une famille, la bat-family »

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer et vient doucement lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer. Dick posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa juste aller contre sa douceur et sa protection. Auprès d'elle et l'espace d'un instant, il ne pensait plus à tous ces problèmes. Il oubliait tout que Bruce ne soit plus qu'un corps blessé plongé dans le coma, que Tim soit à moitié brulé vivant, que Damian refuse de lui parler et s'enferme dans sa chambre, qu'il est accepté de recueillir une orpheline pour qui il ne trouve pas de temps. Tout s'envolait au loin tant qu'il était dans ses bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent le loin de ses joues. Pourquoi devait-il craquer si facilement sous la pression. Etre fort et impénétrable comme Bruce, il n'y arrivait juste pas…

Il devait tenir bon, pour Gotham et ses habitants. Bruce n'était plus et même si il sortait un jour du coma, jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau porter l'armure du chevalier noire. En quelque sorte, Dick se sentait piégé et obligé de devenir Batman. Il avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité, plusieurs fois même mais, tout était arrivé beaucoup trop vite. Il ne se sentait pas près pour ce rôle. Il ne l'aurait surement pas été même avec dix ans d'entraînements en plus, on n'est jamais prêt à prendre la place de son mentor.

23 novembre 2016

Dick et Bruce se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans qu'aucun n'ose démarrer une discussion. L'un, allongé dans son lit médical, fixait son bras recouvert de cicatrice, l'autre, assis à ses côtés, n'arrivait même pas à le regarder. Ca faisait trop longtemps, des mois, que les liens avaient été rompus brutalement. Un sentiment de malaise régnait entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, Bruce avait spécifiquement demandé à Alfred à voire Dick juste après s'être réveillé.

« Merci, merci pour tout Dick »

Il finit par se lancer avec hésitation, cherchant ses mots. Il avait l'impression de parler avec un inconnu et ça le perturbait beaucoup. L'ancien nigntwing avait tant changé en seulement sept mois. Il semblait bien plus fort, mentalement et physiquement. Bruce lui trouvait un air de leader et d'homme droit.

-Ce n'était rien, je n'ai fait qu'accomplir mon devoir. Je suis surtout heureux que tu aille mieux.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu as l'air d'un homme maintenant et moi je suis un vieil homme cassé.

-Ne dis pas ça Bruce, tu as vécu bien pire »

Dick souriait en coin mais il savait très bien que Bruce ne retrouverait jamais son corps d'avant et ne pourrait surement jamais reprendre le rôle de batman ou même de super-héro sur le terrain. Bruce soupira et fixa avec tristesse ses jambes allongées, immobiles.

-Alfred m'a dit que durant mon coma tu avais repris le rôle de batman avec brio et choisi Damian pour défendre la justice à tes côtés. Il m'a aussi raconté ce qui est arrivé à Tim et que tu as adopté une jeune adolescente. »

Bruce eut un léger rire puis se tourna vers Dick et, posant sa main sur le genou de son fils adoptif, lui sourit.

« Il faut croire que tu me ressembles plus que je ne le pensais… »

Il prit son inspiration. Une larme roula depuis son œil gauche et sur le long de sa joue.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté vingt ans de ta vie, tu as tellement grandi et j'ai raté tant de choses. Il faut que tu me pardonnes.

-Je t'en ai voulu au début, de m'avoir laissé tout seul. Tu m'avais comme abandonné. Mais plus maintenant. Je sais très bien que si tu avais pu, tu aurais tout fait pour rester avec moi et m'aider. Ce n'est pas ta faute et nous le savons tous les deux alors ne t'excuse pas s'il te plait. »

Dick posa sa main sur celle de son père qui reposait toujours sur son genou et un large sourire réconfortant éclaira son visage. Il voulut éviter de tomber dans le mélodramatique et de fondre en larme et changea donc de sujet.

« Je suis sûr que Damian voudra absolument te voir après moi. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Je crois que ça l'a beaucoup marqué ce qui t'es arrivé, il est moins, comment dire ? Arrogant.

-Moi aussi il m'a manqué. Je suis heureux qu'il ai grandi mentalement, c'est un grand garçon. Tu as été gentil avec lui ? Je sais qu'il peut être insupportable parfois mais il n'est pas méchant au fond.

-Bien sur Bruce, c'est mon petit frère même si il a mauvais caractère. . »

Bruce sourit avec fierté et hocha la tête d'approbation.

« Damian est bien plus fragile qu'il essaye de faire croire, ce n'est qu'un gamin. Et tu es son frère alors je suis heureux que tu l'aie aidé. Tu lui diras que je l'attends, j'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, et Tim aussi. Il n me manque beaucoup.

-Tu lui as aussi manqué, beaucoup. Il espérait souvent ton retour. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais, il venait souvent te parler des heures, pour te raconter les dernières nouvelles, comme si il attendait une réponse. Ca le rendra vraiment heureux.

-Moi aussi mais, je voulais te poser une question un peu plus sérieuse. Alfred m'a dit que Tim s'était blessé ce soir-là mais sans plus de précision et ça m'inquiète, dit moi que ce n'est rien de grave je t'en prie. »

Dick hésita un instant avant de parler et détourna le regard. Il lâcha peu à peu la main de Bruce et croisa les doigts sur sa cuisse gauche à la place. La question le gênait visiblement.

« J'aurais bien aimé mais ce n'est pas le cas, il a été gravement brulé sur une grande partie du corps et son œil droit ne fonctionne presque plus. Ses réflexes ont grandement diminués et il tient à peine le niveau en combat »

Il se mordit les lèvres de culpabilité. Bruce détourna le regard, se sentant presque coupable de ces blessures. Après tout c'est lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aide ce soir là. Il n'aurait surement pas du mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir à cette époque. Si il pouvait remonter le temps, il aurait changé ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là, il avait fait trop d'erreurs et le paysage de cette nouvelle-Gotham qu'on pouvait observer depuis sa chambre le lui rappelait depuis son réveil.

« Ne le plains pas Bruce, ce sont les risques du métier et tu n'as rien à voir avec, ça aurait pu arriver durant n'importe quelle autre mission.

-J'aurais du arrêter le Jo-

-Ca ne sert à rien de repenser à tout ça. Il faut s'adapter et avancer. Tim la fait, Damian et moi aussi. Et c'est grâce à Barbara. Elle nous a montré à tous comment avancer et dépasser nos blessures. »

Dick remit une mèche de sa chevelure derrière son oreille et sourit, heureux, pensant à la belle rousse.

« Elle est bien plus forte que je le croyais, mentalement je veux dire. C'est une vraie chef. Elle a surement porté la bat-family bien plus que moi après ton accident. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de te blâmer, tu vas parler à tout le monde Tim, Tess, Damian et Barbara et tu vas t'en remettre. Je te le promets. »

Dick posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce. Le vieil homme commençait à comprendre. Il faut croire que le monde avait changé encore plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, et dans le bon sens. Il était fière de ses enfants, tous ses beaux enfants.


	3. Tim Drake

Bonjour à tous, le chapitre du mois est arrivé. Il est un peu courts mais j'étais très prise ce mois-ci avec des examens. Nous continuons donc d'explorer l'Alternative Universe personnage par personnage. D'ailleurs, dites moi de qui vous préféreriez entendre l'histoire entre Barbara et Damian (il y aura un chapitre sur l'un des deux puis le dernier chapitre qui sera sur Bruce). Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

31mars 2016

« Tim ? C'est Bruce, tu me reçois.

-Oui, je te reçois très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin de toi en urgence. Une bande de Jokerz retient des otages dans la banque de Gotham. Ils sont armés, nombres inconnus, on parle aussi d'une bombe. Je dois m'occuper du Joker de mon côté mais, je compte sur toi.

-Bien reçu. Je m'y mets. »

Timothy éteint le bat-communicator qui reposait comme chaque nuit sous son oreiller, toujours prêt pour un problème comme celui-là. Le jeune homme se leva et passa une main sur son visage pour tenter d'effacer la fatigue. Rapidement il sortit son costume et l'enfila en un temps éclair. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers la bat-cave dans le silence du manoir Wayne. Il soupira légèrement, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir, il fallait qu'on le réveil. C'était les sacrifices du métier. Mais les vies sauvées valaient largement ce maigre sacrifice.

Une fois descendu dans la bat-cave, Red Robin se connecta au réseau de la police, afin de recevoir toutes les informations disponibles, puis monta sur sa moto et démarra au quart de tour. Rapidement, il se retrouva à rouler au milieu de la ville endormie sur son véhicule de super-héros. Dans son casque, il recevait divers informations provenant de la police. Les otages étaient retenus dans l'une des salles de coffres, les hommes de mains avec eux étaient estimés entre huit et dix. La police en comptait neuf autres à la porte principale, deux au comptoir et un à la porte de derrière. Enfin, le héros arriva au niveau de la banque. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant la grande entrée principale que la police contrôlait déjà mais s'arrêta à l'arrière, plus calme et plus proche des salles de coffres.

La police levant la tête vers lui, Red Robin leurs fit signe de rester calme et activa la vision à chaleur corporelle de son masque. Un homme de main, seulement armé d'un pistolet de poing, se tenait debout derrière la porte, prêt à accueillir la moindre personne souhaitant entrer. Tim prit un moment pour examiner la situation. Il remarqua soudain une fissure dans la porte, échange de coups de feu à en dire la forme. L'occasion était trop parfaite. Le jeune héros lança une bombe fumigène à travers la porte qui roula un moment avant d'exploser au nez de l'homme de main et de libérer toute sa fumée. Red Robin en profita pour enfoncer la porte et, sa vision à chaleur toujours activée, assomma l'homme et le désarma en seulement quelques coups très rapides. Son premier obstacle mit hors d'état de nuire, Red Robin examina les plans du bâtiment projeté en hologramme par le gant de son armure. Pour entrer dans la salle des coffres, il était bien plus simple et surtout plus sûre de passer par les conduits d'aération. Il repéra rapidement une grille au plafond et l'arracha puis se hissa dans le conduit. Guidé par la carte holographique, il se dirigea à travers le labyrinthe de conduit en rampant.

Rapidement il se retrouva au-dessus de la salle des coffres. A travers la grille qui donnait sur la pièce, il compta dix otages, têtes recouvertes par des sacs de toiles bariolés de sourires clownesques, et seulement sept hommes de mains. Il était légèrement moins que le nombre rapporté par la police mais, chacun armés d'un pistolet de poing ainsi qu'une machette. Une seule lampe éclairait la pièce et les caméras étaient taggées en noir. Le plan se mit très vite en place dans la tête du jeune héros.

Après avoir activé sa vision nocturne sur son masque, le héros donna un grand coup dans la grille et sauta dans la pièce. Alors que les hommes de mains tournaient à peine la tête vers lui, Red Robin lança un batarang dans la lampe, la faisant grillant et plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet. Profitant de la panique générale, il réussit à mettre trois hommes à terre avant que les autres Jokerz ne réussissent à s'organiser. Un premier tira un coup de feu dans le plafond, taisant les cris de panique des otages, tandis qu'un second attrapait un otage au hasard et lui plaçait sa machette contre la gorge, menaçant de le tuer si le héros osait faire le moindre mouvement. En silence, Red Robin alla se cacher au milieu des otages pour pouvoir réfléchir sans être repéré. Il devait trouver une idée pour faire le moins de dommages collatéraux.

Alors qu'il observait la pièce, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. En silence, il attrapa un pistolet sur l'un des hommes puis le laissa tomber au sol. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. Prennant une voix grave d'adultes, il lâcha un juron.

« Merde ! Qui est le con qui a fait ça ? demanda l'un des Jokerz »

Tous répondirent que ce n'était pas de leurs fautes et se tournèrent vers lui. Profitant que tous les yeux soient portés sur lui, le jeune héros lança une bombe aveuglante au sol. Sous le flash de lumière, tous les hommes de mains se cachèrent les yeux, complètement déstabilisés. Avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits, Tim sauta sur trois des hommes et les mit à terre, dont celui qui menaçait l'un des otages avec sa machette. Le dernier homme encore debout pointait son pistolet au hasard dans la pièce, complètement terrorisé. Red Robin le regarda, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas à le combattre.

« Vide ton chargeur. »

L'homme de main déchargea son arme et la jeta au sol. Red Robin lui lança tout de même un bon coup dans la tempe pour le mettre dans les vapes. Toujours prendre des précautions. Le héros voulu libérer les otages avant de se rendre compte que l'un d'eux avait une bombe collé dans le dos. Eh merde. En plus son combat avait prit du temps et le timer de la bombe commençait à ne plus en avoir beaucoup, de temps. Le héros se mit immédiatement au boulot, il avait heureusement assez étudié le déminage pour pouvoir se débrouiller dans ce genre de situation. Les otages étaient importants mais il voulait avant s'occuper de cette bombe.

« Bruce ? Si tu me reçois on a quelques complications. Les Jokerz sont à terre mais, ils avaient ramenés une bombe de type A avec eux. Mais il me reste deux minutes, je devrais avoir le temps de la désamorcer sans problème »

Le héros se mit au travail et heureusement à désamorcer la bombe avant que le moindre incident n'arrive. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien de plus détendant qu'une mission sans dommages collatéraux. En attendant l'arrivée de la police, le héros défit les liens d'un des otages puis retira le sac en tissus qui lui couvrait le visage. Le sourire se transforma en une grimace terrorisée. Red Robin arracha un à un les sacs des visages de chaque otages et observa, dépité, que tous avaient une bombe dans la bouche. Non, non il ne pouvait pas. Les idées traversaient la tête le cerveau de Tim à une vitesse folle. Il avait du faire une erreur pour en arriver là mais quand ? Il ne pouvait pas , ça allait s'arrêter maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il allait... mourir ?

« Bruce ! Les otages, ils avaient des bombes ! C'est trop tard ! Je ne veux… »

Une large explosion retentit à l'intérieur de la banque, et une fumée s'échappa très rapidement de la salle des coffres. Hommes de mains comme policiers se tournèrent vers l'origine de la fumée. Les jokerz eurent un regard interloqués, comme si même eux n'étaient pas au courant de ce plan. Et puis soudain une seconde explosion retentit. Bien plus grosse, celle-ci provenait du centre de la ville. Puis très rapidement, d'autres suivirent. La ville entière semblait trembler, comme victime d'un tremblement de terre. Et bientôt un voile de fumée noir couvrit la nuit, comme si la nuit se couchait, pourtant dans les rues raisonnaient les sirènes assourdissantes des pompiers et policiers.

12 juin 2016

Les paupières du jeune homme frémirent une première fois avant de se refermer. Puis ses doigts se mirent à trembler les uns après les autres. Une première secousse traversa le corps du brun. Les machines autour de lui commencèrent à s'alarmer, bipant à une vitesse frénétique. Puis il n'y eut rien à nouveau. Pendant des jours, le corps du jeune n'émit plus aucun signe. Il resta simplement allongé dans ce lit blanc, respirant seulement sans pourtant émettre de signe de vies. Des machines et tuyaux continuaient de lui fournir à manger et de l'oxygène. Une partie de son visage était bandée, cachant son front, la moitié de son œil gauche, et tout allant de son nez à son cou.

Et puis il y eut une seconde secousse. Son corps trembla et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Une première fois, puis une seconde. A côté de son lit, un vieil en costume de majordome c'était assis. En sentant les secousses, le vieil homme serra sa propre main autour de celle du jeune homme. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns du pauvre inanimé. Soudain ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il jeta un regard à gauche puis à droite. Il semblait complètement perdu. Lorsque que le jeune homme aperçu le majordome, il sourit.

« C'est toi Alfred ?

-Oui maitre Richard, c'est moi.

-Ou suis-je ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien, j'ai juste mal au crâne.

-Vous êtes à la maisonmaitre Richard, dans une chambre mé , reposez-vous surtout, ne bougez pas. Je vais appeler maitre Richard. Il va être tellement heureux. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage du majordome nommé Richard. Il se leva et quitta la salle blanche presque en courant. Seulement quelques minutes après, un jeune homme brun débarqua dans la pièce et vient passer sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais, un large sourire éclairait son visage. Il semblait heureux et surtout rassuré de voir à nouveau le prénommé Richard debout.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'avais manqué Tim.

-Je ne me souviens de rien Dick. Il y a eu cette bombe puis plus rien. Que c'est-il passé

-Tu es tombé dans le coma. Presque trois mois. Mais maintenant tu es revenu, c'est le plus important n'est-ce pas ? Tu es de retour parmi nous."

Il y eut un sourrire partagé puis le jeune Tim regarda son corps, les yeux dans le vide.

"Dick, je ne sens plus une partie de mon bras et mes jambes. Et la peau de mon visage me fait mal. Dit moi que je n'ai rien de grave s'il te plait. »

Dick dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larme à nouveau. Doucement, il attrapa la main gauche de son cadet avec un regard plein de tendresse.

« Je dois être honnête avec toi Tim. Tu n'as rien perdu mais certaines parties de ton corps sont gravement brûlées. Ton bras droit ne sera surement jamais aussi puissant qu'avant et… »

Il prit une profonde respiration et resserra son étreinte autour de la main de Tim.

« Les médecins pensent qu'avec de l'exercice tu seras capable de marcher mais, tes jambes ont été très fragilisées. Tu auras sûrement du mal à rester debout longtemps et courir va devenir impossible. Ton œil droit a aussi été touché. Des chirurgiens ont réussis à le sauver mais, il est très abimé. Je suis, désolé de devoir t'apprendre tout ça Tim »

Le prénommé Tim commença à pleurer, son corps entier tremblant de tristesse. Il se mordait les lèvres pour tenter de retenir des larmes qui continuaient de dévaler ses joues comme une cascade, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée de se retrouver à moitié handicapé, incapable de redevenir… Comme avant. Avec une tristesse immense, il regarda son ainé, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Il y a eu d'autres… Blessés ? »

Le jeune garçon avait détourné la conversation pour ne pas avoir à avoue cette idée horrible qui serait pourtant sa nouvelle réalité. Certes, il était aussi connu pour ses capacités d'informatiques et d'analyse mais, ne plus pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Non, il ne serait plus jamais un héro ; il n'était plus Red Robin. Il voulait se lever, enfiler son costume et aller courir sur les toits de la ville mais il sentait que son corps en était incapable. Dick regarda ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre.

"Rien de grave dans la bat-family. Il y a juste Bruce qui a eut des difficultés.

-Dick, dit moi la vérité.

-Il était, au centre de l'explosion. Il est dans une autre salle médical installé spécialement pour lui.

-Il est dans le coma. Son état est plus critique que le tien alors, on ne sait pas s'il se réveillera."

Des larmes coulèrent en silence sur le visage de Tim dont les yeux étaient déjà rouges. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Dick baissa la tête pour cacher ses propres larmes. L'ainé posa ses coudes sur le lit et souleva la main de son frère de cœur pour la tenir dans ses propres mains. Il appuya son front sur leurs mains rassemblés, comme si il allait prier.

"Nous allons tous faire pour nous relever, je te le promet. Gotham aura toujours Batman pour veiller sur elle, toujours."


	4. Damian Wayne

Bonjour à tous, comme décidé suite au dernier chapitre, ce chapitre sera sur les traces de Damian Wayne ou, le robin pour lequel il existe deux sentiments: l'amour et la haine. Et si vous ne l'aimez pas, dommage, il revient le mois prochain pour le chapitre de Lucy Quinzel. *Spoiler!* Gasp. Bon je vais pas trop en dire non plus, gardons le suspense.

Bref, j'arrête mes bêtises et vous laisses avec le chapitre du mois; bonne lecture!

* * *

3 avril 2016

L'enfant s'était assis et observais en silence l'homme allongé face à lui. Son visage restait stoïque et il ne semblait rien ressentir pourtant au fond de lui le garçon se sentait complètement perdue dans un torrent d'émotion. Il attrapa la main de l'homme et lutta pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant et dévoiler ses émotions, il se l'interdisait.

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça Père. »

Sa poigne s'intensifia autour de la main de son paternel. Son regard passa sur tous les appareils médicaux qui gardaient l'homme en vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de le quitter comme ça et de le laisser seul. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année le rejoint dans la pièce et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Damian, tu ne devrais pas rester tout seule. Nous pouvons surmonter ça ensemble.

-Garde ta pitié pour toi Grayson, répliqua l'enfant avec agressivité.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié Damian. Tu es triste et c'est normal, je veux simplement essayer de t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! »

Damian avait soudainement hurlé. Tout en parlant, il s'était levé de sa chaise et avait repoussé la main de Grayson. Les traits de l'enfant c'étaient durcis sous l'effet de la colère, son regard devenu noir fixait son ainé avec une profonde haine. Grayson avait reculé d'un pas et semblait profondément choqué. Il observait Damian sans aucune colère et semblait au contraire plutôt déçu et triste de voir le petit garçon agir de la sorte.

« Comment peux-tu continuer d'agir comme ça alors que nous venons tous de perdre notre père.

-Ce n'est pas ton père Grayson. »

Le jeune homme serra le poing pour calmer sa colère. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, montrant à quel point la remarque l'avait profondément blessé. Il cogna contre la table. Dans cette grande salle médicale trop vide, l'impact résonna comme un coup de feu.

«Tu sais quoi Damian. Restes dans ton coin et continu d'agir comme ça. Tu veux rester seul, génial ! Et si tu as besoin de soutien faudra pas venir me voir ! »

Grayson quitta la pièce précipitamment, claquant la porte derrière lui. Damian ne s'opposa pas, ne fit pas un mouvement pour le retenir. Il le regarda sortir avec toujours ce regard froid et vide d'émotion. Il se foutait de l'avoir heurté et même de le faire pleurer. Cet homme avait volé pendant des années la place qui lui revenait auprès de son père ; celle de Robin. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme allongé, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Guéris vite père, tu en es capable »

Enfin, il quitta la salle lui aussi. Damian observa les deux pièces qui avaient étés entièrement montées en un temps record dans la bat-cave. Deux chambres médicales. L'enfant s'éloigna sans même aller voir celui qui reposait dans la seconde pièce ; il ne l'aimait pas et n'avait aucun respect pour lui. Alors lui rendre visite pendant sa convalescence était complètement hors d'esprit.

Puis, il marcha en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur de la Bat-Cave et remonta dans le manoir Wayne. Il entra dans l'immense salon et observa le grand tableau qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. Là était peint un jeune Bruce Wayne, entouré par ses deux parents. Damian posa une main sur la cheminée et observa la peinture de famille.

Comment pouvait-il être en colère contre un homme qui n'avait comme seule tort que d'être dans le coma ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute n'est ce pas. Mais Damian en voulait profondément à son père. Pour l'avoir abandonné avec Dick, pour être parti sans même lui dire quelque chose, pour être plus faible que ce qu'il croyait. Son père avait osé briser le premier semblant de famille qu'il n'ait jamais eu, son héro avait osé décevoir son plus grand fan. Une double trahison. Celle de Bruce et de Batman.

C'était la goutte d'eau de trop dans le cœur de l'enfant. Comme pour aller avec son humeur, il se mit à pleuvoir à l'extérieur. De grosses gouttes coulaient à présent des yeux de Damian. C'était étrange, la météo n'avait pas prévu de pluie avant une semaine pourtant ? Et personne n'aurait pensé voir Damian pleurer comme ça, comme un enfant de neuf ans et demi, comme un enfant normal. La pluie et les larmes redoublèrent, un vrai déluge. Ca tombait à grosses gouttes, encore et encore. Et ni mouchoirs ni parapluies en vue. Le cœur était noir de peine, les nuages lourds et chargés de leurs chagrin.

En silence un vieil homme, vieux majordome forgé par les années et les ennuis, se faufila et posa une couverture sur le pauvre enfant qui s'était endormi, fatigué par tous ces évènements. Grayson arriva à peines quelques secondes après et prit Damian dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit. Profitant du calme de son sommeil, l'ainé passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son petit frère et lui embrassa le front. Le tableau d'amour fraternel était parfais.

23 novembre 2016 :

Damian ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme dans le lit. Il s'était légèrement relevé et adossé contre la tête de lit. Le garçon fixa le sourire de l'homme comme s'il s'agissait de le huitième merveille du monde. Son cœur palpita de plus belle quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Un contact si doux, si chaud et vivant.

« Père. »

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion, pourtant les yeux de Damian étaient humides. Il retenait ses larmes, encore et toujours. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas le cacher, ça lui donnait un air d'enfant ne voulant pas pleurer à cause d'une blessure. Mais Damian n'était plus un enfant, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il disait.

« Comment vas-tu Damian ?

-Bien… Et vous ?

-Bien. »

Le dialogue sonnait faux. On se parlait comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Pourtant ça faisait bien huit mois que le père et le fils n'avaient pas pu parler. Huit mois, c'est si long pour un garçon sans son père. Alors pourquoi tout reprendre sur ces mots ? Ca ressemblait à un simple début de journée, un petit-déjeuner en famille. Le père aurait continué les questions ; que fais-tu aujourd'hui, il aurait ajouté. Le fils aurait répondu vaguement, encore à moitié endormi. Ils se seraient souris et auraient avalés des pancake ensemble.

« Tu m'as manqué Damian.

-Moi aussi Père. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Damian avait ouvert une brèche dans sa carapace de pierre. Mais la brèche fut rapidement fissuré puis l'armure tomba et se brisa en morceau. Le garçon se jeta sur son père et le prit dans ses petit bras d'enfant. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de l'homme alité. Le tout fut réalisé en silence, sans un sanglot, comme le soldat qui part à la guerre et veut laisser sa femme sur une image forte. Le père prit son fils dans ses bras dans une étreinte forte d'émotion. Il lui embrassa le front et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul.

-Je ne t'en veux plus.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as pris deux ans Damian. Tu as changé, tu es plus calme et mature. »

Un faible sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant qui tentait pourtant de toujours garder ses sentiments pour lui seul. Comment pouvait-il ne pas être heureux de rendre son père fier. Le paternel attrapa les petits doigts de son fils entre ses mains fortes et les regarda avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Il soupira soudain.

« Dit moi Damian, est-ce que Dick t'a parlé de mon état physique ?

-Oui.

-Tu comprends bien ce que ça signifie.

-Oui. Tu ne seras plus…

-Batman. Non, jamais. »

Ils détournèrent leurs regards vers la fenêtre et l'ambiance devient soudainement triste dans la pièce. Le père leva les yeux vers le plafond de la pièce ; ce blanc si aseptisé, ce néon aveuglant. Le décor semblait sorti du fin fond d'un hôpital, là où sont placés les patients proche de la mort. Si déprimant.

« Je suis désolé de devoir parler de ça Damian mais, je ne voulais pas que tu ais de faux espoirs. »

Pendant un moment, l'enfant ne répondit rien. Comme perdu dans ses pensés, son regard se perdait dans la salle, sans rien fixer précisément. Il n'y avait pas de meubles à fixer de toute manière. Puis Damian regarda son père, il observa ce visage qui avait tant perdu de sa superbe. L'homme jadis si beau, fin mais musclé, toujours bien mis et habillé. On aurait dit une autre personne à présent. Il était maintenant très fin, toute trace de graisse mais aussi de muscle avait fondu de son corps. Une épaisse barbe recouvrait son visage. Il ressemblait à ces illustrations de Robinson Crusoé, après des mois sur une île sauvage, malade dans sa cave. Son teint était tout aussi pâle que peut l'être celui d'un homme malade. Pourtant, même sous cette apparence faible, son regard brûlait toujours d'une forte lueur combative, d'une envie de continuer d'avancer malgré tout.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, père. Tu as tout fait pour défendre Gotham.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus, il parait que la ville ne ressemble plus du tout à ce qu'elle était. Tu me montreras ? J'ai reçu des messages de Lucius Fox, il veut absolument que je vienne voire la nouvelle tour Wayne. Il y en a qui ne changent pas il faut croire.

-Tu dois te reposer avant tout. »

Damian observa son père un instant avant de détourner le regard. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le jeune garçon se leva silencieusement et alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte attendait un vieil homme en tenue de majordome, il sourit à Damian en le voyant ouvrir.

« Maitre Damian, vous devriez peut-être laisser votre père dormir à présent, il est encore faible.

-Laissez Alfred, je suis encore capable de rester éveillé plus de six heures. Répondit le père depuis son lit.

-Même si vous vous en croyez capable, vous êtes encore très faible physiquement. Il ne faudrait pas faire trop d'effort pour le moment. »

Le majordome nommé Alfred entra dans la pièce et vérifia les systèmes médicaux et divers tubes qui étaient reliés au patient dans le lit. Des seringues plantaient dans son bras lui apportait divers liquide. Le visage du vieil homme se para d'un sourire compatissant, comme un grand-père devant ses petits-enfants. Et pour Damian, Alfred n'était pas loin du papi qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Les autres étaient morts et, légèrement mégalomane. Le sang ne valait rien dans cette famille de toute manière, Damian avait du si faire. Mais si les débuts de cette famille reconstitué avaient été compliqués, peu à peu, de fortes bases commençaient à se construire, des liens solides.

28 avril 2018 :

Ses pieds traînaient sur le carrelage de l'immense salle de bain, laissant derrière eux des traces de sang et de poussière. Tout semblait immense dans ce manoir, les lits, les pièces, les conséquences des actes. Il fit tourner le robinet et passa sa tête sous l'eau chaude. Les yeux fermaient, il se sentait comme hors du monde pour un instant. De sa main gauche, il agrippa le robinet par peur de tomber dans les pommes et de se cogner contre la vasque. Quand, enfin, son visage fut propre de toutes traces du combat il releva le regard pour s'observer dans le miroir. Deux coupures lui traversaient le sourcil et la lèvre du bas, il avait un épais œil au beurre noir et, du sang continuait de s'échapper de sa bouche et de son nez. Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche avant de retirer le haut de son costume.

Sa colonne vertébral semblait à deux doigt de se briser sous tant de pression. Ses mains tremblaient de tension, chaque poil de son corps était hérissé. Il sera la mâchoire et frappa contre la vitre. C'était idiot, il le savait mais, il avait besoin d'exprimer toute sa colère.

« Tu n'es qu'un con Damian. »

Même son reflet semblait juger sa faiblesse et sa bêtise. Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça pour la mort d'un adversaire, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui. Damian observa son poing ensanglanté, les coupures et bleues qui se formaient à l'endroit où il venait de frapper. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin. Il se sentait comme ses idiots de la classe, incapable de contrôler leurs colères, obliger de taper sur quelqu'un de plus faible pour se sentir un peu plus puissant et fort. Est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il venait de faire au fond. Damian s'assit au sol et posa sa tête contre le meuble du lavabo. Tout ceci était une erreur, ce n'était absolument pas le plan initiale mais, comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Il souffla.

Tout était partie de trois batailles signalées dans la ville, chacune entre Jokerz et nightmares. Tess était partie s'occuper de la première, Tim et Steph de la seconde, Dick et lui de la dernière et plus violente des trois, au niveau de la porte Sud du Hole. A cause de la proximité avec le quartier, d'autres petits gangs c'était joint au combat qui avait très rapidement dégénéré. Quand les deux étaient arrivés, des hommes gisaient déjà au sol, sûrement assommés. Ceux toujours debout se tiraient ou se frappaient dessus avec la première arme trouvé, ce qui donnait à la bataille un effet complètement chaotique. Rien d'étonnant de la part d'anciens hommes de mains du Joker.

Damian c'était lancé dans la bataille avec Dick, respectivement en costume de Robin et Batman. Ils avaient enchaîné les coups, tenté de protéger du mieux que possible les civils et d'éviter l'augmentation des dégâts. C'était toujours pareil. Le Hole était un nid d'emmerde, l'accumulation de divers factions et mafia dans un si petit espace entraînait de nombreux conflits. La construction même de l'espace entraînait des violences. Quatre portes mais, cinq gangs principaux. Ca ne pouvait pas bien se passer. Aujourd'hui encore la porte Sud était la raison d'une de ces batailles.

Tout cela semblait encore gérable quand Jack et son père était arrivé. Cet enfant et son pouvoir rendait chaque bataille très compliqué. Immédiatement, toute l'électronique de son équipement cessa de fonctionner normalement, exaspéré par les grésillements des machines, Damian avait tout balancé au loin. Le combat avait repris, encore plus féroce. Et puis, une voiture avait débarqué à pleine vitesse avant de déraper pour s'arrêter juste devant les premiers hommes de mains. Dick c'était tourné vers son cadet avec un regard qui disait : « on est dans la merde ».

Effectivement, c'est à ce moment là que tout avait dégénéré car la propriétaire du véhicule n'était personne d'autre qu'Harley Quinn. Les tirs avaient redoublé, les cris augmentés de ferveur. D'un côté, l'ancien bras droit du joker, tirant depuis le toit de sa voiture. De l'autre, Jack l'héritier spirituel, en train de foutre en l'air tout l'électronique autour de lui, caché derrière plusieurs hommes de mains. Damian pensait que comme toujours, les nightmares allaient reculer face à la puissance ennemie, Robin et Batman pourraient en profiter pour attraper plusieurs hommes de mains de chaque côté…

Et puis, au milieu du foutoir total de cette bataille, il c'était effondré. Au début, personne n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à se taper dessus. Damian avait soudain vu son équipement électronique fonctionner à nouveau. Etonné, il c'était tourné vers celui qui causait normalement toute ces perturbations électroniques. L'enfant était au sol, assis sur ses genoux. Il portait ses mains à son cœur, d'où coulait un épais filet de sang. Une balle, quelqu'un venait de l'abattre.

Devant son miroir, Damian frissonna sans pouvoir dire pourquoi. Etait-ce de colère ? De peur ? Non, il n'avait pas peur, pas lui, pas le fils de Batman et petit-fils de Ra's al ghul. Pourtant dans l'esprit du jeune homme tournait encore et toujours la même question ; et s'il avait été à sa place ? A la place de cet enfant dont il se sentait si proche ; utilisé par un membre de sa famille pour faire le mal, trop jeune pour ce monde trop noir. Damian se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu la moindre émotion sur le visage de Jack.

Et lui, si sa mère ne l'avait pas confié à Bruce que serait-il à présent ? En train de régner sur le monde au côté de sa mère et son grand père ? Ou mourant au milieu d'une bataille, prononçant le même mot que Jack avant un dernier souffle. Oui, ce mot que Damian avait clairement déchiffré sur les lèvres de l'enfant, celui qui accompagnait ses yeux apeurés.

Un simple mot qui voulait pourtant tout dire.

« Papa.»


	5. Bruce Wayne

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la Bat-Family avec , BECAUSE I'M BATMAN. *kof kof* Je vais donc continuer avec seulement Lucy Quinzel (ma fic principale pour ceux qui ne la connaissent toujours pas) jusqu'à trouver une autre idée, peut-être écrire sur un autre fandom? Pour l'instant rien n'est fixé.

Profitez de ce dernier chapitre et bonne lecture!

* * *

31 mars 2016

« Maitre Damian ne vous accompagne pas ce soir ?

-Non, il est interdit de sortir jusqu'à ordre contraire de ma part. Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller Alfred. »

Le majordome soupira et promit qu'il ferait de son mieux. Ainsi commençait une nouvelle soirée pour Batman à combattre le crime, encore et encore. Le chevalier noir ajusta son masque sur son visage et sauta dans sa bat-mobile, démarrant à toute vitesse pour se diriger vers la ville. Dans la radio résonnait les ordres des policiers, la batmobile étant directement relié aux réseaux radio policiers.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une prise d'otage des Jokerz dans une banque, bombe possible. Seulement des hommes de mains ? Normalement, le Joker envoyait uniquement ses hommes sur des cambriolages, des petits règlements de comptes ou bien régler des affaires ; pour le reste il y avait toujours le clown ou son bras droit avec eux. Le héro allait tourner vers le lieu indiqué par les policiers quand une nouvelle personne pris la parole et ce n'était visiblement pas une policière. On entendait en fond des coups de feu et des cris, la voix tremblait de peur. Bruce se demanda immédiatement qui il allait envoyer sur la seconde affaire du soir, les deux semblant plutôt urgente.

« Quelqu'un m'entend ? Je suis à l'hôpital de Gotham. Le joker et des hommes viennent d'entrer. Ils ont tiré sur les policiers de garde et plusieurs personnes dans la foule. Des morts et.»

Le bruit de la balle résonna à travers le micro. Batman fit demi-tour en pleins milieu de la route et se dirigea vers l'Hôpital. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler Tim, adieu le jour de repos du Red Robin mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Damian s'occuper seul d'une prise d'otage et de toute manière, le dernier robin était puni à la maison pour son mauvais comportement avec les élèves de sa classe. Cet enfant se montrait vraiment incapable de socialiser avec qui que ce soit ; on venait de le renvoyer pour la seconde fois du collège, il menaçait de tuer ses frères un jour sur deux, n'écoutait pas ses ordres en mission… Parfois Bruce désespérait complètement.

« Tim ? C'est Bruce, tu me reçois.

-Oui, je te reçois très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai besoin de toi en urgence. Une bande de Jokerz retient des otages dans la banque de Gotham. Ils sont armés, nombres inconnus, on parle aussi d'une bombe. Je dois m'occuper du Joker de mon côté mais, je compte sur toi.

-Bien reçu. Je m'y mets. »

Il raccrocha et accéléra encore un peu plus. Dans ce genre de scénario, chaque seconde gagnée pouvait sauver des vies. Il connaissait cette ville comme sa poche, chaque rue et ruelle. Le chemin de l'hôpital se dessinait dans son esprit sans même qu'il ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il pila complètement et bondi dans les airs à travers la toiture ouvrante de la bat-mobile. Sa cape se déplia pour prendre la forme des ailes de chauves souris. Dans la nuit noire, l'aspect du chevalier noir terrifiait même les plus courageux des hommes. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et observa autour de lui. Pas un homme en vue, ils devaient être cachés à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Le héros activa sa vision thermique et nota une forte concentration de personnes au fond du bâtiment, plus quelques personnes se baladant à travers le bâtiment. Probablement quelques hommes de mains en patrouille. Batman entra dans l'hôpital par la porte principale et sauta immédiatement sur le seul homme surveillant l'entrée, le mettant KO en quelques mouvements. Il regarda autour de lui les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il remarqua un policier, tué d'une balle dans le crâne, et une jeune femme à côté, tenant son talkie-walkie dans la main. Celle ayant lancé l'alerte.

Il avançait lentement dans les couloirs froids de l'hôpital, les lumières des néons diffusaient une lumière froide et les murs tachés de sang donnaient au tout un aspect totalement glauque. Ses pas résonnaient d'un cliquetis métallique dans tout le bâtiment. Avec ses lunettes à vision thermique, le super-héro en armure pouvait aisément voir les hommes de mains se rapprocher petit à petit de lui. Sans se déranger, Batman continuait d'avancer vers sa cible. Au bout d'un instant, il dut s'arrêter. A sa droite, une personne se tenait cachée derrière une porte. Batman se prépara de sortes que, quand la personne ouvrirait la porte, il pourrait facilement le mettre hors d'état.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son plan en œuvre, il arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de sa victime en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un civil. Celui-ci tenait un porteur de poche de sang dans les mains, voulant sûrement utiliser la longue barre en tant qu'arme. Le héros plaqua sa main sur la bouche du pauvre homme qui s'apprêtait à hurler de terreur, lui faisant en même temps signe de se taire.

« Cachez-vous et ne faites aucun bruit. La police est en route, je m'occupe du reste. »

Puis il l'abandonna et continua dans le long couloir, avançant encore et toujours. Son cœur battait normalement, son sang restait aussi froid qu'à l'habitude. Bien sûr, il ne prenait pas tout ça à la légère mais, à force d'entrainement et d'habitude, son esprit finissait par s'habituer à tous ce chaos et cette violence. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ça le problème. Ca qui allait sûrement le mener à sa perte. Mais il n'y pensait pas et continuait d'avancer encore et encore. Rien ne devait le distraire de sa mission, rien.

Deux hommes se jetèrent soudainement sur lui, comme sorti de nulle part, et commencèrent à frapper son armure à coups de pied de biche et batte de baseball. Après seulement trois coups reçus, le héros reprit soudain le dessus sur le combat. Il arracha l'arme des mains du premier homme l'utilisa pour assener un coup puissant dans le ventre du second, le faisant tomber à terre. Profitant de cette faille, il attrapa l'homme de main désarmé par le cou, et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'assommer. Pendant ce temps, le second c'était déjà relevé, avait récupéré son arme et tentait de frapper Batman derrière le crâne avec sa batte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter son geste que déjà le héros se retourna et attrapa le bras de son combattant et, profitant que l'homme de main soit bloqué, lui assena un coup de coude dans le ventre dont la puissance fut augmenté par l'armure épaisse du héros.

Le chevalier noir observa les deux hommes qui reposaient à présent au sol, assommés, et détourna le regard vers la porte double devant lui. Sa paire de lunette thermique affichait un grand nombre de personnes dans la pièce, sûrement des otages avec quelques hommes de mains et le Joker. Il ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la porte et regarder. De toute manière, il n'aurait qu'à refermer la porte en cas de problème. Alors, il exécuta son geste.

« Batman ! Enfin ! Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais jamais. »

Il était là, au milieu de la pièce, ce large sourire fou toujours sur son visage blanc. Le clown commença alors à se frotter les mains en observant le groupe d'otages devant lui, entre dix à douze personnes, le visage caché par des sacs en toile peint comme des masques de clown. Dans chaque coin de la pièce se tenait un homme de main avec une batte de baseball, donc quatre au total. Ca faisait peu de protection. Quelque chose clochait mais, le héros ne pouvait pas encore précisément dire quoi.

« 2h20 . Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes Batman ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour jouer Joker.

-Allons, ne sois pas aussi grognon la chauve-souris. Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er avril ! Ah, j'adore cette journée, il doit même s'agir d'une de mes journées préférées de l'année. Les poissons d'avril, les farces, les blagues… N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Devant lui, les pauvres otages gigotaient par moment, généralement de peur et pour certains comme une tentative de s'enfuir. Quelques pauvres personnes geignaient de terreur à travers leur masque, étant surement bâillonnés et ne pouvant pas s'exprimer normalement. Soudain une personne tomba au sol, malencontreusement poussée par l'homme à ses côtés. Le bruit de son corps tombé au sol résonna dans la pièce. Le Joker se tourna alors vers la pauvre personne et sortit immédiatement un pistolet de l'intérieur de son veston qu'il pointa vers sa victime.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais interrompre mon discours ! »

Batman plongea son gant armé vers sa bat-ceinture pour en tirer un batarang, voulant désarmer le clown face à lui. Trop tard. Le monstre venait d'activer son arme, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage à la peau blanche. Il y eu un grand bruit, une seconde de tension, deux… Mais la personne finit par se relever doucement et tremblante. Du pistolet du Joker était sorti un petit drapeau rouge marqué d'un gros « Bang ». Son sourire s'étira encore et encore, avant d'éclater en un grand rire fou. Son rire envahissait la pièce tant il était fort. Même ses hommes de mains l'observaient, un peu inquiet et ne sachant comment réagir.

« Sortez, laissez moi seul avec lui. »

Le Joker avait soudain repris une figure sérieuse, trop sérieuse. Il était pris de tremblement dans tout le corps et dut s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit d'hôpital. Voyant Batman le fixer, il eut une grimace de dégout. C'en était fini pour lui. Depuis plusieurs mois, son état de santé s'aggravait jusqu'à devenir vraiment inquiétant. Il crachait du sang, était pris de tremblement généralisé, perdait connaissance par moment… Mais surtout, sa peau blanche qui le rendait si effrayant commençait à le bruler, comme un retour de l'acide dans lequel il était un jour tombé, une horrible journée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était sa maladie mais, ne pouvait ni ne souhaitait vraiment le savoir. Bien sûr, cette idiote d'Harley s'inquiétait pour lui et l'implorait de se rendre dans un hôpital. Et bien voilà, pour une fois il l'avait écouté mais, il ne contentait pas prendre rendez-vous. S'en était finie pour lui, la folie des gens et de la vie l'achevaient peu à peu. Tout ça à cause d'une mauvaise journée.

« Vois-tu, j'ai eu une grande idée. Pour fêter cette merveilleuse journée, j'ai organisé un feu d'artifice dans toute la ville. Ca va être très beau, très beau… »

Le clown se leva. Il avait regagné toute sa prestance, une grandeur naturelle qu'il avait malheureusement mise au service du mal… Il observa les pauvres otages au centre de la pièce puis la nuit noire qui régnait à l'extérieur, comme un voile sombre posé sur le ciel et qui attirait inexplicablement tous les tares des hommes.

« Tu seras à Arckam avant de faire quoi que ce soit Joker.

\- Ne t'énerve pas tout de suite ! J'ai une autre proposition vu que tu n'aimes pas les feux d'artifices… Tu n'as qu'à tuer une par une ces vingt-deux personnes et j'annulerais tous.

-Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu.

-Alors les habitants de Gotham vont assister à un beau spectacle en se réveillant. Le décompte est déjà lancé et je suis le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter… Allons Batou, ne fais pas cette tête. Les otages pourront garder leur masque, comme ça tu n'auras même pas à voir leur visage au moment où tu leurs ôtera la vie, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Un pistolet et Bam ! »

Il avait mimé une explosion avec ses bras et fixait le héros de ses grands yeux fou. Il se leva, tranquille, alla chercher un pistolet dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea vers Batman. Il lui tendit l'arme avec un bras et lui désigna les pauvres otages de l'autre. Le Joker allait mourir dans tous les cas mais, il ne partirait pas seul, non. Ce serait la cité de Gotham ou Batman lui même.

6 février 2018

Le salon était calme et silencieux, seul un homme dans la cinquantaine lisait un livre, assis dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Il releva soudain le visage et fixa le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Avec l'heure tardive et la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur, les grands moyens avaient été employés. La montre de l'homme affichait 22h46, bientôt deux heures que le manoir c'était vidé de ses habitants. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui en espérant que quelqu'un serait là. Mais personne ne se trouvait à proximité, il était seul. L'homme passa une main sur son visage, il s'agissait de Bruce Wayne, la véritable identité du chevalier noire de Gotham. Mais voilà, il n'était plus batman.

Celui qui paraissait si fort, physiquement et mentalement, armure de la justice face aux criminels de Gotham. Cet homme que tant admirait eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il fixait ses jambes si inutiles qui pendaient mollement de son fauteuil, et se sentit aussi inutile qu'un vieillard. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se battre contre les malfrats, courir de toit en toit. Même faire quelque pas ne lui resterait accessible qu'avec des béquilles et sur de très courtes distances. Il n'était plus qu'un poids mort sans aucune utilité.

« Bruce. »

L'homme dans le canapé se tourna vers une jeune femme en fauteuil roulant qui l'observait dans l'ouverture entre le salon et un couloir. Elle se rapprocha et vient se placer face à Bruce, posant une main sur ses genoux comme pour le rassurer. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux pour dégager son visage et le fixa avec un regard tendre.

« Bruce, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme un enfant mais, si tu as quoi que ce soit dont tu veuilles parler, je suis là. Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses que je suis la seule à vraiment pouvoir comprendre dans cette famille. »

Bruce passa ses mains sur son visage sans rien dire, comme il le faisait souvent quand il souhaitait éviter une question. Remarquant cela, la rousse se mit à souffler d'exaspération.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un ancien robin ni l'une des justicières les plus utiles de Gotham mais, pour une fois, je vais te demander de m'écouter. J'ai bien vue et je ne suis pas la seule, que tu as perdue gout à la vie depuis que tu es sortie du coma. Je sais exactement ce que tu penses ; tu es inutile, dépassé, tu te demandes comment tu vas remplir ton rôle de justicier à nouveau. Mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que c'est impossible, rien ne sera comme avant. Si tu veux continuer à aider Gotham, tu vas devoir trouver une autre manière de le faire. »

Elle reprit son souffle un instant et sourit à l'homme lui faisant face avant de reprendre son monologue.

« Bruce, tu pourrais tout autant te reposer tu sais. Tu combats le crime à Gotham depuis des dizaines d'années maintenant, que ce soit la nuit en tant que Batman mais aussi la journée. Tu as formé de nombreux héros qui vont pouvoir prendre ta relève. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça toute ta vie et tu le sais, un moment ou à un autre une blessure t'aurais forcé à arrêter.

-Oui, c'est ça ! »

La rousse releva la tête, étonnée qu'on lui réponde aussi rapidement. Qu'avait Bruce derrière la tête.

« Tu as raison mais, je ne peux pas quitter Gotham. Il faut que je change de méthode. Si Batman n'est pas là pour s'occuper de Gotham, Bruce Wayne pourra le faire. »

Il releva la tête, le regard plein de détermination. Une chaise roulante n'allait pas l'empêcher de signer des contrats, de se rendre en réunion ou à des inaugurations. Ce travail qu'il avait entrepris depuis des années, celui de rendre sa ville plus agréable pour ses habitants à travers ses projets et des constructions, il allait en faire sa priorité principale tout en aidant le nouveau Batman à se mettre en place. Non, quelque soit sa condition physique, il n'abandonnerait jamais sa ville.


End file.
